Miraculous Memories
by TroubleShark
Summary: A seventeen-year-old Chat Noir happens upon a terrible traffic accident after an akuma attack. The person involved in the accident? Sixteen-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of his civilian self's best friends. After a mad dash to the hospital, and a nighttime visit as Chat when Adrien is barred access due to hospital rules, the two grow closer. Rated T for violence. Marichat.
1. The Accident

**_AN: I know this is a pretty dramatic set-up to just have in the first chapter, but this is my first fic and I didn't want the story to meander too long before the actual plot. Reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged! I've only ever done original work before, so I'm not practiced in fic writing. If anyone has some tips or pointers, I am all ears. Also, I'd love to know if you guys would prefer 1-2k word chapters, or longer chapters (3-4k) the former will allow me to update more frequently, but the latter will give you more to read at once._**

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Chat watched as Ladybug yet again cleaned up the mess left behind by their most recent fight with an akuma. His face lit up with a slight smile as Ladybug landed beside him, holding out a fist. His expression melted into his usual grin as he tapped his fist to hers. Chat opened his mouth to share a joke, but a beeping from His Lady's earring redirected his thoughts.

"Unlike me-ow, you have a time limit swiftly approaching, m'lady." Chat still had that grin in place. He had gotten away without having to resort to his cataclysm during the fight, and he was quite quick to gloat about that. "Unless you're ready to let me fur-nally meet you without the mask."

Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh as she swung her signature yo-yo into the air "Down kitty cat." she replied with a shake of her head "Take care, Chaton!

That left Chat alone with Alya headed his way. He gulped, knowing even without a fast-approaching time limit he still had to get out of there quickly if he didn't want to be cornered by the insistent, fiery-haired, teen.

"I've cat to get going." Chat said as Alya began to speak to him. He used his baton to vault away quickly, leaving without another word.

"That damnable cat!" Alya groaned as she put her phone back in her pocket "I'll get an exclusive with him soon. You just wait Chat, I'm coming for you next! You hear me?!"

With his keen hearing, Chat did indeed hear her, but he wasn't about to call back to her "Geez, that girl is determined." he sighed some "If only my Lady was as determined to steal a few minutes with me." He was about to vault back closer to the school once more when he heard a high-pitched scream to his left. It was a bone-chilling scream that shook the seventeen-year-old Chat to his core. Immediately he used his baton to turn directions midair toward the source of the cries of agony.

Ladybug, or really Marinette now, had de-transformed barely a minute after she had slipped away from Chat Noir (and Alya of course). She immediately handed off a cookie to the small kwami that was resting in her bag. Of course, Tikki was all tired out from the fight. She had used up all of her energy. The cookie would help her to gain some of that strength back, however, and soon she would be back to her bubbly self "You did great, Marinette!" the kwami said, beaming up to her young charge.

"Only because of you." Marinette replied with a genuine smile. "You just rest up Tikki, you earned it, we'll be back to school in no time. Maybe class will help you sleep." a chuckle followed her statement. She zipped up the bag as she stepped over to the crosswalk. She waited patiently until the sign switched over.

Marinette stepped across the pavement, and when she had almost reached the end she turned to follow a blur of motion from her peripherals. She could see a black figure practically flying through the air as he vaulted about "Chat." she smiled, finding it funny he seemed to be going the same direction as her "The kitty is showing off, as-" she turned her head around a moment too late. Someone has come flying around the corner, not paying attention to street signs, and by the time Marinette had turned her head the truck was inches away from her. She let out a scream, a cry that seemed to echo through the area even after it was cut short by the impact of metal and heat on flesh and bone.

"What happened!?" Chat bellowed out as he came upon the scene. The man who had been driving the truck was knelt down in the road, his clothing covered in blood as he cradled the teen in his arms. The best he could, anyway. The girl he was holding had her leg under one of the tires.

"I didn't mean-" the man had tears streaking down his eyes "My eyes were off the road for a moment and I-" he could no longer speak as he began sobbing. There were others in a crowd now, traffic was stopped, and many were on their phones trying to call an ambulance or the police. No one that wasn't on the phone was speaking, leaving the area the quietest it had probably been since Paris had first been settled. Even Chat was speechless as he looked to the girl in the man's arms "Marinette..." he shivered in his suit as he recognized this girl. His friend, whom he had known for more than three years. One of his closest friends. Someone he cared for dearly, that even with his powers, he had been unable to protect. An innocent, sweet, caring, and timid girl. A girl who the world would be very dark without. The girl he had seen willing to stand up to bullies, and to face akumatized victims, without so much as flinching.

Chat had gone from stunned to furious in a matter of moments "Don't touch her!" he yelled to the man sobbing and holding Marinette. He looked to Marinette, she looked so peaceful even with the blood and dirt smeared across her face.

 _She could still be alive._ Chat realized with a start. _But she won't be if she doesn't get to a hospital._ Chat didn't know if he should move her, but he didn't even hear the sirens yet in the distance. He made a quick decision, and used his cataclysm to disintegrate the tire. Before the truck could fall on the leg in the tire's stead, Chat had used his super-human strength to shove the vehicle aside, where its now-bare axle fell to the pavement harmlessly.

"Give her to me!" Chat ordered "I have to take her, now. She needs a hospital!" he shoved down the panic and tried to remain calm as he gently lifted the other teen. He had bulked out and gotten taller since he and Marinette had first met, but he hadn't expected her to weigh so little and feel so fragile. She felt lifeless in his arms, but to his relief he could see her chest rising and falling, just barely breathing. She was stubborn, and she was alive. He could have cried out in joy, but he knew he had to get her to safety, and quickly.

"It's ok, Princess, everything will be ok." Chat whispered in her ear as he headed for the hospital on his nimble feet. Thanks to his cat-like reflexes he barely jostled her as he swiftly made his way. "We'll get you there, and you'll be safe. I promise." he cooed to her. He didn't know if she could hear him, he guessed probably not, but it was helping to keep himself calm. He entered the emergency doors, and soon he was surrounded by the bustling staff and Marinette was no longer in his arms. They started to ask questions, but he could hear the beeping from his ring. It pained him to leave Marinette like that, but he couldn't reveal himself here. _I'm so sorry Marinette. I'll be back, I promise._ Chat told them her name before vaulting off to de-transform somewhere safe.

"Marinette..."  
Tikki had slipped away from the scene, dazed and confused. Marinette's bag had flown off and been kicked elsewhere. Tikki had gotten out, and she could feel her heart clenching tight in distress and fear as she watched Chat Noir take her charge away. She grimaced as she realized that she didn't know where the young, black cat was taking Marinette. She didn't know where she would be able to find her, or if she was even going to be ok. Or if she was alive, but Tikki couldn't dwell on that. Tikki decided her best bet was to head to the bakery, but before she could even head that direction someone had taken Marinette's earnings off of her. Tikki disappeared without a trace, and wouldn't be back until Marinette would get her Miraculous back.


	2. Anxiety

Adrien Agreste's eyes were locked onto the looming building in front of him— the hospital. He couldn't seem to move closer toward it, he felt as if his knees might buckle any moment. _What do I say, anyway?_ Plagg shook his head as he looked up to Adrien from the inside of his open button-up shirt.

"Just go in there." he hissed to his young ward "Tell them that you're Marinette's friend. It's the truth anyway." he frowned as he saw Adrien's eyes tear up some "Listen, Chat." that got Adrien's attention, and he looked down to his little kwami "You save the city, every week, are you telling me you can't face a hospital?"

"But-" Adrien began, but Plagg cut him off "No. No buts." he replied with a grimace "Except to get you butt in there. She's your friend and she needs you, Adrien. You are not allowed to stand out here, sulk, and feel sorry for yourself. Sheesh kid."

Adrien nodded, he knew that Plagg was right, just as he had been right earlier when he had made it back to school as Chat Noir. He had been covered in blood— Marinette's blood— when he had arrived. Thankfully when his suit had vanished, so had most of it. Aside from what had been on his face. It had been a blur, making it to the school bathroom but before he knew it he had been there in front of the mirror, vigorously scrubbing the dried gore from his cheek and chin. Plagg had intervened, grabbing Adrien's hand before telling him to calm down and get a hold of himself. Thankfully Plagg had managed that before Adrien had scrubbed a hole in his cheek. He had been especially grateful for that when he finally made it to the cafeteria. It had been only moments after that, and the bell had rung.

Going through the last of the classes had been the hardest, he found himself staring at Marinette's seat as he sat alone. He couldn't focus on anything the teacher said, who could after what he had witnessed? He was thankful, however, for the absence of Alya and Nino. He didn't question why they hadn't been there, he was just glad they were elsewhere. He didn't think he could face his friends after what had happened— they would have known something was wrong.

After the last bell rang, and Adrien had made his way to his locker, he finally looked at his phone. There were more than twenty messages from Nino and Alya. _Twenty._ His breathing hitched as he looked through some of them, all telling him about Marinette's accident and what they had heard of her condition— which wasn't much. The final messages told him he better get his butt down to the hospital when he read them (courtesy of Alya) and some saying that he needed to get down there quickly and that they were getting worried he hadn't arrived yet (courtesy of Nino)

Adrien could have smacked himself in the head, he should have known that's why his friends weren't at school. After that, he had managed to get a hold of Nathalie. It had taken a quick explanation and a little begging to get him out of his photo shoot that afternoon. Nathalie had known Adrien would be useless if he did arrive, being worried for his friend, and so she had had an excuse when she told his father. Left to her, she would have let him go right away, but Gabriel Agreste could have been a different story. Regardless, here Adrien was now, in front of the hospital with Plagg yet again rightfully scorning him.

Adrien took a deep breath "Alright, Plagg, I'm going." he managed to say without sounding sick, he certainly felt quite sick and he swallowed down the bile and anxiety in his throat."Do you think her parents are in there?"

Plagg recognized Adrien's stall tactic "Of course they are, kid! Do you think they would leave their daughter alone? I thought you were supposed to be smart or something." Plagg shook his head as he disappeared into Adrien's outer shirt again "Just get in there already before I decide to find a new, braver, Chat Noir." Plagg's voice was muffled from the material of the shirt, but Adrien could still hear him as he shook his own head. That last comment had given Adrien a small smile, and the courage to continue walking into the hospital "Yeah, yeah, but then who would buy your camembert?"

Adrien's smile had faded after he had walked through the visitor's entrance. There was no one there, besides the receptionist, which he somehow found comforting. He breathed a small sigh as he approached the desk.

"Can you tell me where I can find Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien asked quietly with his soft, humble voice that today sounded more humble and quiet than usual. The nurse apologized and asked him to speak up. He cleared his throat "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm a friend of the family. Can you tell me where she's at?" the receptionist plugged in the name on her monitor and shook her head "She's not in a room that allows for visitors yet, she's-" Adrien's eyes widened as the receptionist shook her head again, she couldn't release more information to the teen. "But if you follow that hallway." she indicated one to the right of her "And go through those double door to take a left you'll find a sitting area. Her family should be there. They can answer your questions."

Adrien thanked the receptionist numbly, afraid of what he would hear when he arrived. He felt like there was a stone in his stomach as he headed that direction. Plagg could feel his trepidation, it practically seethed from him "Kid." Plagg whispered to Adrien but didn't dare duck his head out for fear of being seen by the hospital staff "You'll be ok. Just keep walking. Don't be afraid of what you'll hear, you already know the important thing. Marinette is alive, thanks to you, and that's what matters right now." Some part of Adrien knew that was true, but the more prominent part screamed in his head that this was all his fault. If he had reacted sooner, maybe she wouldn't have lost as much blood. Maybe she would already be out of the hospital. It didn't matter that none of that even made sense, he knew he couldn't have done anything differently, but the images of Marinette broken as she had been haunted him.

Adrien gulped as he headed through the double doors. He could see a waiting area in the distance, and he was fairly sure he could see Tom (Marinette's father) in front of the open doorway. Tom's back was to the door, and he didn't look out of it as he went to sit back down. However, as Adrien approached closer, Tom caught a glimpse of him and stood up.

"Adrien?" The hulk of a man called out as he saw the model approach "Adrien, come, join us." he motioned Adrien with his hand. As Adrien stepped through the door, he noticed the larger man's eyes were red with tears (whether shed or unshed he did not know— the larger man's face was dry now regardless) However his wife Sabine's was not. Adrien looked to Sabine for only a moment before Tom clasped the young man's shoulder, sending him a few inches forward. That man certainly had quite an arm for a baker. Adrien noticed that the larger man seemed quite pale as he turned his attention back to him.

"Please, please, sit down. We're glad you came." Tom smiled, but it was a forced smile. Seeing Tom without his natural smile on, but still trying to seem like the same man, made Adrien just a little less nervous. He breathed a small sigh of relief. _Things can't be that bad if Mr. Dupain is able to smile at all._ He knew that Tom and Sabine loved their daughter more than anything else in the world, he knew if it was too bad there was no way they're be sitting calmly in that waiting room.

Alya had been silent until Adrien sat "Why weren't you here earlier, Adrien?" Alya asked, seeming slightly annoyed. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked to the fiery girl, who's hand was rested atop Sabine's— to comfort her he assumed. Adrien gulped a moment, not quite sure how to answer. Alya scrutinized him a moment before shaking her head "Goody-two-shoes. You didn't even check your phone until after school, did you?" Alya sighed a moment "What, did you think the rest of us were playing hooky?"

Nino was gripping Alya's other hand, he shook his head "Give him a break, Alya, if he had known about this he would have been the first one here." Adrien could feel guilt settle into the pit of his stomach. He had been concerned about hiding his identity, and honestly, he had been too afraid to come earlier. He swallowed down the gathering lump in his throat again and he looked around to all of them. Between the empty coffee cups in the room and the fact that he knew when Marinette had been hurt, he could tell they had been there for quite a long time.

"So, ah..." Adrien started off awkwardly, not knowing how to ask. Thankfully, Tom seemed to know where the boy was going. "Last we heard, she was stable." Tom answered the unspoken question "They told us she should be out of surgery soon."

 _Surgery?_ Adrien could feel his worry growing as Tom spoke. _She's having surgery?_ Adrien started to ask more, but Tom cut him off, knowing what his next questions would be "Her leg is broken in many places." Tom managed to say, obviously talking about it pained him, even if he was trying to look strong "They said she'll be out any time. They've had to give her blood but they said, for the most part, she's stopped bleeding." Tom rubbed his arm a moment. It was then that Adrien noticed the red band around his arm. Tom must have given blood. That explained why he was so pale. Then again, Adrien was pale without having had to lose blood.

Adrien chewed on his lip a moment, almost afraid to ask any questions. He opened his mouth as he looked to Tom, he wanted to say he was sorry, but the words couldn't come out. Tom stood up so he could sit right beside Adrien. He put his arm around the younger man "Thank you." he said quietly "For coming." he added before taking in a breath to speak again "It'll be ok, alright Adrien?" Tom said that last part in a whisper and Adrien frowned a moment. _He doesn't know that, he's saying that to keep me calm._ And although Adrien knew Tom could very well be lying to him, he took the comfort willingly and buried his face into Tom's chest. He couldn't cry— he wouldn't cry— but just having Tom to hold him helped.

Adrien gripped the older man's midsection as he finally spoke again, quietly "You're right Mr. Dupain. She'll be fine, I know you're right. Your daughter is the strongest person I know." Adrien realized that he meant it too. His Lady was strong in a lot of ways, but she had a mask to hide behind and a miraculous to fight with against all the evil they had faced. Marinette had faced akumatized citizens without shying away, not that she often jumped into danger or anything but when faced with it, she would stand her ground and do what she could to help. _Yes, Marinette is strong._ Adrien considered quietly. _That's how I know she'll be fine._ That's what he told himself anyway as a doctor walked through the door. Adrien's eyes snapped up, knowing this is when they would hear something more definitive. Adrien's breath hitched as the doctor opened his mouth to speak.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, I felt like dialogue that didn't actually involve Adrien/Chat would be boring to read. I'll do a bit of exposition in the next chapter to give you guys the gist of what happened during the doctor's conversation and afterward.**_  
 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very interesting, I wanted to show some of Adrien's internal struggles and I feel I may have blabbed on a bit more than intended. I also tried to be a bit more descriptive, I had felt like the other chapter was far too short to cover what I did, and I didn't want this story to just be about fast action and nothing else. I want it to be emotional.**_  
 _ **Also, TheNovelArtist, thank you for your critique! I've decided if I do any more POV switching that I'll stick with the same person for that chapter, I won't switch any POV's mid-chapter. After reading my first chapter again, I feel like you're totally right. It was very jarring. Again, thank you so much. I think it's really going to help me and the flow of the story 3 And thank everyone for your kind reviews/words. It means a lot! Also, to just say quickly, I'll be sporadic with updates. It's summer, and I work long hours when I work (12-hour shifts) I will do my best to update anywhere from 1-4 times a week if at all possible. I should easily be able to manage at least once.**_


	3. The Visit

Chat vaulted through the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the hospital. He was in such a hurry, he nearly twisted his ankle on that last landing. _I have to be more careful than that._ He thought to himself as he vaulted to the next building. He slowed his pace, only marginally, in hopes of avoiding injury to himself. _It wouldn't due to hurt myself on the way there._ He reasoned. _I'm not stopping at the hospital to have myself checked out after all._

Chat still had a knot in his chest from earlier. It seemed to have only grown since he had left the hospital. Not that it had been that long since he left.

Adrien had stayed at the hospital, even after Sabine had sent home Alya and Nino for the night. It had been close to ten o'clock before the Gorilla had sent him a message to say he needed to come out to the parking lot to head home. He had known he couldn't visit Marinette yet, the doctor had been firm when telling them that only her parents were allowed to visit— and preferably only one at a time if possible. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave when Tom suggested it, not until he didn't have a choice.

They were told that the surgery went without a hitch, but she was still unconscious when the doctor had first approached them. They had put plates and screws in her leg, according to the doctor. He assured them too, that with time she would be able to walk again— even with the cracked pelvis they had discovered. At least the pelvis wouldn't need to be pinned, he told them it was a fine fissure that would heal on its own. She was still young, and she was strong. The only thing that concerned them was the head wound. It had been deep. And while they had been able to stop the bleeding, they still weren't sure there wasn't some damage that they hadn't found. It was definitely concussed. However, so far they hadn't found a crack in her skull and the MRI performed before the surgery hadn't yielded anything of concern. This was news that both relieved and terrified those waiting in the room.

Of course, they were all relieved the surgery had gone well, but everyone in the room couldn't stop their fears from rising to the surface. Adrien had clung onto Tom tighter as the doctor had spoken, and Tom was clutching him in kind. Adrien released Tom as the doctor motioned for Tom and Sabine to follow him "Just you two." he had said at the time. Sabine and Tom held each other close as they followed the doctor, barely able to squeeze past the door with their combined size (mostly Tom, he was a huge man— tall as a tree with the shoulders of a linebacker)

Adrien had watched them go, and didn't speak until one of them came back— Sabine— to tell them that Marinette was still asleep and to send them all home. Of course, Adrien had stayed then, just as he had stayed later when Tom suggested it. They seemed to take turns in the lobby after that, only one of them in the room at a time. Taking shifts Adrien supposed.

It was Sabine in the lobby when Adrien finally had to leave. He gave her a quick hug after he stood up, explaining that his father was expecting him. Sabine, still with tears in her eyes, nodded with understanding. She told him to get some rest, and he had said he would even though he knew that wasn't likely.

It had been around twelve when he decided sleep was a fruitless endeavor, and against Plagg's wishes, he had turned into Chat Noir to head back over to the hospital. Somewhere deep down he had known it was wrong to transform just to get around the no visiting rule, however, he just simply didn't care at the moment. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her just by being there.

It wasn't until Chat landed on the roof of the hospital that he remembered Sabine and Tom. _One of them will be there with her. What will I say to them? 'Oh, I'm just a friend here to visit your daughter.' How lame would that sound?_ Still, he slipped down the side of the building. He knew roundabout where she was. I'll feel better if I can at least see her... He thought as he searched through the first window. That room was empty. He shimmied over to the next one, this one had someone in it, but it wasn't Marinette. He sincerely hoped that she hadn't been moved since he had left. His stomach clenched at the idea. _If she's moved, that means she's worse._

Chat jumped to the next window, landing on the sill with only a small tap of his boots. He certainly moved as silently as a cat. His faux ears twitched as he looked to his injured friend— she was in this room, much to his relief. She was hooked up to machines, it looked like IV's and a heart monitor, but she was breathing. Albeit she didn't look great but some of her color had returned. Chat was relieved, his imagination had painted the image much worse, but that relief was short-lived when he realized she wasn't awake still.

Chat watched for about thirty minutes through the window, Sabine had not noticed him much to his relief. He was about to leave when she stood up and left the room. _I don't know when she'll be back but..._ Chat made a split-second decision. He opened the window carefully and slipped into Marinette's room. He was very glad she wasn't sharing with anyone. He quietly slipped over to her bed, staying in the shadows in case anyone passed by the room. The door was only cracked, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn't do more than breath for a couple of moments as he watched her. Eventually, though, he sat down and placed gloved fingers on her exposed hand. He felt sick when he brushed the IV, but he didn't shy his hand away. _Her hand is so cold._ he shook his head and forced himself to stare into her face.

 _Marinette._ Chat couldn't speak out loud as his heart raced. His blood boiled as he looked to the bruises covering her face and the bandages covering her forehead. Her hair was no longer in the signature messy bun he had grown accustomed to. His rage simmered down to pain again as he took in her visible injuries. It hurt his heart to see the strong and lively girl liek this. He knew she would have balked at anyone seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Chat said quietly as he stroked her fingers with his thumb. Touching her was comforting, he knew she was real then and it wasn't just a dream. She was alive, breathing, and he was beside her "I know you won't blame me, but I should have been there. What kind of hero am I if I can't even save my own friends?" he breathed a sigh "And then I was so afraid of exposure that I ran instead of staying to make sure you were ok. I'm a coward."

"But I'm glad you're safe here." Chat said quietly as he continued to speak. He shifted some before speaking again, never taking his hand from hers "I'm sorry too, for coming here. It's selfish, I feel like I'm doing it more for me than for you." he breathed a sigh "But I had to see you, Princess. I hope you can forgive my intrusion."

Chat silently held her hand for a few minutes before standing up and releasing her reluctanly.

"Adrien..." a small, hoarse voice spoke. Marinette had spoken, though her eyes were still closed. Chat let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of his skin, but he realized she must have been dreaming. Her eyelids fluttered a moment, and he considered running for the window. Something stopped him, he wanted to see her awake— assure him that she would be ok.

Chat watched Marinette barely blink her eyes open "Chat?" she managed to croak out, confused "What are..? Where are...?" she tried to move in her half-asleep stupor, but instantly she cried out in pain.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep Princess. I'm sorry." Chat wanted to stay, but he knew he had to leave. He jumped out of the window, using his baton to vault away and onto the next building. He grimaced, feeling guilty he had managed to wake her. But after a moment, his eyes lit up "She's awake!" he practically called out into the night "She's awake! She's going to be fine~!" it felt freeing, at least until he reached home.

Chat felt guilty that he had been the one there when she had awoken, instead of her parents, and yet he couldn't feel too guilty about that, he still felt too guilty about everything else.

Unbeknownst to Chat, Tom had indeed been there. He had been outside of the door, listening to the young hero speak to his daughter. As soon as the masked hero had slipped off, Tom had slipped into the room to call for a nurse and to comfort his daughter until she had fallen back asleep. He smiled as he gently grasped his daughter's hand. He was grateful to Chat Noir for having saved his little girl, and he was glad that the young man had come to check up on her. It was a relief to know that one of the heroes of Paris was so kind and compassionate. _Chat Noir is definitely my favorite of the pair._ Tom decided as he looked at his sleeping daughter. _I'll have to find a way to thank him, somehow._

 _ **A/N:**_  
 _ **I struggled a little with this chapter, I wanted to make it longer (and it was) but I had to shorten it. Drawing this out didn't work well for the flow. To be frank, too much exposition made it boring lol**_  
 _ **Still, I hope all of you enjoyed this finished version of the chapter. I'm having a lot of fun working on this you guys, and I hope you have as much fun reading it. Also, I lied, there was a little bit of POV switching at the end, but I wanted to set something up here for later and I thought a whole chapter dedicated to Tom would be way too much. If I do this again, it will be toward the end much like this and not in the middle of the chapter, so hopefully that will help.**_  
 ** _Also, for those of you that want to see the headshot sketch of my aged-up Marinette, search Trouble-Shark on tumblr to find me. As of the day of this being posted, it should be the newest thing on my page (at the top). If you'd like to see an aged-up version or Adrien, just let me know here or on tumblr and I'll work on him next 3 If you are reading this fic later on and want to see it, search up "Marinette" on my tumblr page and it should pop right up._**


	4. Fractured Memories

_Was it all a dream?_ Marinette had to wonder as her eyelids began to flicker. She felt so heavy, but with the sun dancing across her eyelids she couldn't focus on anything else but getting up for school. She frowned some, she could barely focus on that. Her ear twitched as she heard something beep softly. _Why can't I seem to move?_ She wondered as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping figure beside her. _Dad._ She wondered a moment why he would be there, but before she could even think of anything else, a fiery pain engulfed her. She gasped and started shaking, the pain in her leg was unbearable.

Marinette watched Tom awaken to the sound of her gasping. Immediately he pushed the call button for the nurse, who spoke through a speaker in the room. "Yes, Mr. Dupain?" the nurse spoke in a sweet tone. She had known he was in the room beside his daughter, Sabine was asleep on the empty bed in the room last they had checked in on the three of them "Is your daughter awake?"

Marinette was the one to speak "It hurts." was all she managed to say. Tom gently caressed Marinette's hair as the nurse said she'd be right there.

"Shhh, it's ok baby doll." he said to her soothingly. Marinette could feel the presence of her father calming her panicked state down. Everything still hurt, but she knew she was safe with her strong father by her side.

"Daddy." Marinette barely managed to say "What's going on? I don't-" she clenched her teeth as another wave of shooting pain rolled across her body. She didn't cry out this time, she didn't want to worry her father. She had inherited her strength from the burly man beside her. Still, there were tears in her eyes. Tom gently wiped them away as he continued to comfort his daughter.

"Stay calm Marinette. I promise this will help." Her father said softly. Marinette saw the nurse coming in, but she didn't know the significance of that. She wasn't sure of what happened or why she was there. She knew she was in pain, she knew something had happened, but her mind was a fog.

The nurse gave her something through the IV's before beginning the process of setting up a pain pump. She explained how it would work, that it would administer it when she pressed the button if it had been long enough since the last dose. Marinette pretended to listen while her mind drifted off. _I feel like I'm missing something important._ She couldn't think of what, her mind was still a haze. Marinette smiled to her dad goofily, and Tom chuckled quietly.

"I think I'll have to explain this later to her." Marinette could barely hear her father say. She turned her face to look as the nurse slipped out of the room. By then, her mother had awoken and joined her father at the side of the bed.

Marinette was too loopy from the pain meds to be good conversation, but at least she tried to keep conversation with her parents. They even joked a little bit with her. Tom and Sabine were both crying, not that Marinette could notice in her current state. Everything still hurt, but it was a dull ache that she simply ignored— she had been learning how to ignore dull aches for the past several years as...

 _As what?_ She stopped smiling as she tried to remember what she had been thinking. _Why would I have ever ached like this before?_ Marinette's brow furrowed in confusion, but with one concerned look from her parents, she simply smiled to them. "I'm fine." she managed to say. In truth, her head was pounding and the pain was starting to come back. She didn't even look to the button, but instead kept her gaze level with her parents "Go home." she managed to say "Get something to eat, take showers." she looked to her dad "You definitely need a shower." she teased quietly. "Besides, the nurse said she wanted to clean me off a little, and I don't want you guys here for that." she wrinkled her nose at the thought. Before her mother could get out an argument, Marinette raised an eyebrow "I don't care if you did change my diapers."

"There's our spunky girl." Tom said as he looked to Sabine. Marinette rolled her eyes at her parents, though that caused her mind to reel and her stomach to flip. _No rolling eyes. Got it._ Her parents both lightly kissed her before slipping out of the room.

Marinette couldn't remember what she had been trying to remember, even after the nurse had finished her work and had left her alone. She did remember, however, the boy she had seen in this room last night. She had thought it had been a dream, but with the meds wearing off she realized that it couldn't have been. It felt too real. Much like the pain she was feeling now.

"Chat, that's what I called him." she thought out loud "That's who was in my room." she closed her eyes, trying to picture the leather-clad blonde. At first his image was fuzzy, the one she had of him from last night, but then a clearer image jumped to her mind. She smiled to herself at the memory, one of him standing before her with a confident smirk on his face. She wondered when she had met him so close up. _He's... a hero. Chat Noir. I remember now._ Marinette nodded to herself a moment, which sent a stab of pain through her mind. She gritted her teeth. _No nodding either._

 _He saves Paris with his partner. Tikki?_ Marinette grimaced. _What? No, where did I get that from? No, the girl that wears the red costume. The bug girl. Ladybug, that's right._ She blinked a moment, thinking of Ladybug made her stomach flip. Then again, it was probably the pain meds on an empty stomach. _I wonder why Chat Noir was here last night?_ _Why would he come to see an ordinary girl like me?_ Marinette decided not to dwell on it, finally giving into the pain and pushing the button before falling into a dreamless sleep.

It was sometime after four when she woke up. She was again in pain but refused to press the button. Her father was with her once more, and he smiled at her as she woke up. He asked her if she was finally ready to see her friends, and she spoke a soft reply "Yes, please." she managed to say "How do I look papa?"

Tom sighed "Like you've been through an ordeal baby doll." he told her honestly "But your friends will understand. Besides, you didn't really expect to look perfect did you? Only you would expect to be fashionable and presentable after being..." he couldn't exactly bring himself to say it.

Marinette smiled to him appreciatively "It's ok papa, you can say it. I look terrible."

Tom handed her the remote to her bed before shaking his head "Not terrible, you've just seen better days." Marinette didn't bother to point out that that was the same thing. He kissed her gently on the cheek, his mustache tickling her. She laughed softly, causing pain to bubble up, but she ignored it and kept her expression in check. She didn't know how she managed to do that, but she was good at hiding the pain "I'll go get them. Well, one of them. The doctor said one non-parent visitor at a time. Sorry sweetheart."

Marinette understood. She waited patiently for her father to let one of her friends in. It was Alya first, and in the beginning, Marinette had been a little fuzzy on who she was but had been able to cover that up until she truly remembered her. She was beginning to feel nervous about things. _How could I forget my best friend, even for a moment?_ But Alya was talking too fast and about too much for Marinette to dwell on it. Alya was also quick to tell Marinette that it had been Chat Noir that brought her to the hospital.

"Isn't that wild?" Alya had said, a spark in her eyes "That alley cat might have saved your life. Maybe he isn't so mangy after all." Marinette had to smile at that and agreed with Alya. That surprised Alya, apparently, Marinette had been quick to shut down the cat's ego in the past.

Marinette chuckled some "Well, he did save me." she replied to Alya "I can't be cutting that ego down now. That would just be ungrateful." in truth, Marinette didn't know why she would have been anything but grateful to him in the first place. He was kind, had to be if he saved her out of the goodness of his heart like that. And he always saved Paris. He had to be one of the best Parisians she knew. Or knew of anyway.

Eventually, Alya had to go, and next it was Nino. With Nino, they mostly talked about how worried Alya had been, and Nino had expressed how worried he had been as well. It was mostly awkward silence. Toward the end, Nino promised to bring her some tunes to listen to "And I'll probably sneak in a tablet too, for you, so you have something to do." he winked before slipping out of the room. Marinette didn't know if she would have the will to play around with a tablet, but she appreciated the thought nevertheless.

Finally, that left only Adrien. When Marinette had seen the mop of blonde, messy hair her heart had skipped a beat. _Chat._ But it only took her a moment to realize that he was not, indeed, her savior. She smiled at him, at first not recognizing him just as she hadn't recognized Alya right off.

"Hello." Marinette said sheepishly.

Adrien smiled to her genuinely "I'm glad to see you're awake."She suddenly remembered who he was. _Adrien._ The boy she had been crushing on since they first met. _Well, nearly since we first met. There was the incident with the_ gum _._ She suddenly remembered. Her heart wasn't pounding though, and she was able to speak fairly normally to him, only breaking up her speech when she'd get a sharp pain.

"Thank you for coming, Adrien." they mostly sat there together, in silence that was surprisingly not awkward. At least not for Marinette. They spoke some about school, and barely of the accident.

Adrien noticed Marinette's pain after a while and bid her farewell. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." he paused a moment though at the door and stepped back over "I, ah, found this by the way." and with that, he was gone.

Set before her was a small bag, a bag she recognized as her purse. There were a few drops of blood on it, but other than that it was unharmed. Inside was her phone and oddly enough some cookies. The screen was cracked on her phone, she would have to buy a new one, but at least she would have all of her numbers. She set the bag down on her bedside table and laid her head back.

"I feel like I'm missing something." she spoke to herself "Or forgetting something. Damn it, this is confusing. What's wrong with me? Why am I having so much trouble remembering?"

Marinette closed her eyes, trying to think but that simply made her headache worse. She tapped the table in front of her, weakly, as something was coming back. An image of the city sprang to her mind, an image of looking out from a high vantage point. It might have been the Eiffel tower. She didn't know why it came to mind, or what it was supposed to mean, but a feeling of excitement accompanied this partial memory. She tried not to dwell on it as she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Kitten Eyes

Adrien laid in bed awake for the second night in a row. He grimaced as he turned away from the wall. He was on his side now, facing out to the rest of his room "Plagg." he called out quietly to his kwami companion "Are you still awake?" only silence answered Adrien. He sighed some "Oh, that's a shame." he whispered, even more quietly than before "I suppose that camembert will have to wait for the morning. Oh well."

"Camembert? Where?" Plagg quickly floated over toward Adrien, who's expression turned to one of triumph "Ah ha, I knew you weren't asleep you lazy cat." Adrien shook his head at the kwami as he put his hand on his hip "I need your advice." Adrien said, "And then you'll get your camembert." Plagg made a "humph" noise before finally resting beside Adrien on his spare pillow.

"Whatcha need, kid. And make it quick. I need to take my cat nap and you need your beauty sleep." the kwami quipped as he settled in.

Adrien sighed, signaling this was more serious than that. Still, he grinned back to his kwami a moment "Aww you're just kitten with me aren't you? I thought I was always beautiful." another sigh followed the statement "Oh, I don't even have the energy to joke right now. Can we be serious, Plagg?" Plagg nodded, something that Adrien could barely see in the half light without his nightvision.

Adrien was silent for a few moments until he finally decided to speak "Do you think Marinette will be able to walk again?" he said this in almost a whisper, but his keen-eared kwami was able to make it out.

"Of course, isn't that what the doctors said? Plus she's a tough kid, a lot like you. She'll make it through fine. And you'll be around to help her out too, won't you? As Adrien I mean of course, not Chat Noir." Adrien nodded reluctantly, something that Plagg caught "Right?" Plagg squinted his eyes to Adrien, obviously suspicious.

"Well, could it hurt to be there for her as Chat too?" Adrien looked to Plagg with large, pleading eyes. Plagg grimaced "Oh no you don't, not the big kitten eyes. I am not falling for those big kitten eyes again, use 'em on someone else!" he refused to look at Adrien until he heard Adrien make a fake little whimper sound "Ah dang it Adrien! That's a terrible idea! You can't go around using your powers to-"

Adrien cut him off "What? To help people? I'm pretty sure that's what my powers are for."

Plagg shook his head "Adrien, I'm telling you, this is not the same thing. This isn't helping people, it's worrying over one girl. She doesn't need Chat, she needs her friends and her family. Her parents, Alya, Nino, and _Adrien Agreste_. **Not** Chat Noir."

Adrien's eyes were still big and pleading as he sat up "She's my friend, and she needs a friend who can, I don't know, talk to her more freely and give her company. Someone who can cheer her up. Someone like Chat. I can be that for her. As Adrien, she's always so reserved around me. But around Chat she's wittier, more open to his humor. I think she's intimidated by me, the Adrien me. Maybe because she looks up to my father and his designs? I'm not sure, but I think that Chat can help her far more than Adrien. Don't you think?"

Plagg snorted "What I think, is that you have a multiple personality disorder. Talking about yourself like you're two different people." he accidentally looked to Adrien's face one more time "Fine! Fine, you win! Go see her as Chat for all I care. But if you don't get enough sleep or you fall and injure yourself because you're too tired to be vaulting around everywhere don't come crying to me." Plagg crossed his arms as Adrien grinned.

Adrien jumped out of the bed, skidding to a halt on the floor as he jerked his fist forward in the air "Plagg!" he called, enthusiastically but quietly "Claws out!"

As Plagg was being dragged into the ring, he called out "What about my caaaamammmmbeeeert!?" "Whoops, guess I'll have to give him an extra slice when I get home later."

"Whoops, guess I'll have to give him an extra slice when I get home later." Chat said with a small chuckle.

In a matter of moments, Chat Noir was flying through the air, barely touching the rooftops with his baton or his boots as the cool night air whipped around him. He breathed in the scents of the city, passing by the bakery where Marinette and her family lived. For the first time since... forever, he couldn't smell the sweetness in the air that always surrounded the bakery even after hours. The exhilaration of his nighttime venture wore off and he was left with sadness creeping up into his chest once more. "Of course they've been with Marinette," he said with a sigh as he stopped on Marinette's balcony. He tried to look inside, he didn't even know why. Of course, it was too dark to see in, even with his nightvision he was having trouble making anything out. He shook his head, knowing it was silly to stop here anyway. Chat took in a deep breath, vaulting off of the balcony in one swift motion to continue toward the hospital.

When Chat arrived at the hospital, just as the night before, he landed on the roof with a quiet tap of his boots. _Damn, it's patrol tonight. I'd better call Ladybug! I completely forgot!_ He retracted his baton and tried to contact Ladybug. _Huh, she's not transformed._ but Chat took the time into account. _She probably finished patrol without me, she's probably already at home and in bed._ He reasoned.

He shimmied down the building, just as he had done before, and when he reached Marinette's window she was oddly in there alone. _That I didn't expect._ Though he wasn't going to complain. He slipped into the room, leaving the window open for the time. He was pretty sure Marinette was asleep, which he knew was a good thing. He really was sure she was resting, until her eyes snapped open at his approach. _How the hell could she hear me coming? I'm as quiet as a house cat!_

"Chat?" Marinette asked softly. Even with some light coming through the cracked door and the machines around her, she couldn't see him well. Chat froze, not sure what to say or how she would react. "I was hoping you would come back." Marinette said after only a moment of awkward silence "Kitty? That is you, isn't it?"

 _Kitty?_ Chat shook his head some as he approached "It's me Princess." he replied softly "I didn't mean to wake you up from your beauty sleep."

Marinette chuckled softly, he could see her wince after that even in the limited light "You didn't wake me." Marinette replied "You just surprised me. I... couldn't sleep anyway. I asked my parents to leave a short time ago, hoping that would help, but it hasn't so far."

Chat stayed a few feet away still, unsure of what to do "Should I go and let you rest?" he questioned quietly "Without me-ow in here, you might be able to sleep. But I have a feline that you won't stand a chance at cat-ching a wink with me around." Chat was well aware he was laying it on thick but it was worth it to see the look on her face.

Marinette seemed to be trying not to laugh, but when he spouted off that last pun she nearly howled with laughter, clasping her hands over her mouth to quiet herself. Between the outburst and the quick movement, she was feeling it. Her eyes were watering from pain, but when Chat inquired if she was fine, she snorted and replied "I'm sorry, that was just..." she forced herself not to shake her head "You're too much, Kitty, did you know that?"

"I know that purrfectly well." Chat replied, eyebrows wiggling. Marinette just barely caught it now that her eyes were adjusting "Chat, quit that, do you know how much it hurts to laugh?"

Chat grimaced "Does it really?" his pseudo-ears drooped as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He could see that Marinette felt bad about mentioning it.

"Chat." Marinette spoke softly "Can you close the door?" Chat nodded and stepped over that way. When the door was shut, she asked him for one more favor "There's a light above my bed, with a string attached to it. Can you... turn it on? It hurts to stretch up and reach it." Chat did as she asked, turning to face her when he was done. He could see she was red in the face, and she was biting her lip.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Princess." Chat said as he stayed by her bed "Honestly, I don't mind helping out such a beauty as you."

Marinette snorted again "You really do lay it on thick, Chat." she motioned to the chair beside her bed. "If you only came here to flirt, at least sit and keep me company. I'm dying of boredom in here already, I'm so used to being active." Chat did as he was told, and Marinette grinned "I thought only dogs sat on command?"

Chat's mouth dropped open. _I swear she has a wit that can far outwit me. That was good._ He shook his head as his jaw snapped back into place "Even a cat knows what battles to fight. I'm saving my defiance for a later date." it wasn't exactly a snappy comeback, but it would have to do. He couldn't believe he had been outsmarted by a girl who had just nearly died! _How is she so smart, even after she's been beaten and bruised? She's got to be tough as nails._ Chat looked her over a moment, she was still so pale and all her injuries were still so visible. Though he could swear her bruises were more faded than they should have been.

Chat thought of something "How is it you're still so quick-witted even on pain medication?" he asked, tilting his head in a very animalistic fashion. Marinette shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, resisting the urge to wince as a sharp pain flashed up from her leg. Chat noticed the movement, and noticed her reluctance to speak "Mari?" he raised a brow at her "When was the last time you took something for pain?"

Marinette twitched her lip in annoyance. Chat could tell she obviously hadn't wanted to be asked that question "Is that a touchy subject, Princess? I meant no disrespect." he grinned at her though, trying to keep the atmosphere lighthearted. Chat heard her sigh.

"I don't like the way it makes me feel." Marinette finally replied "Now that the pain is a little less... intense... I'd rather be able to stay awake and aware. I'm-" Chat could see that she didn't want to say what she was going to say next. He waited patiently for her to speak. His patience paid off after a few heavy moments "To be honest Chat, I'm already having a hard time remembering things. I want my mind to stay clear. I need to know the things I've forgotten. I have to be able to remember my friends and family. I-" she shook her head "I'm desperate. I'd rather hurt than forget more."

Chat took in her words "Pain medicine will make you forget a few things here and there, it's pretty natural-"

Marinette shook her head, and for the first time since he had known her she looked scared "No, Chat, you don't understand. When my friends visited, I didn't even remember their names, and I hadn't taken a dose in hours before that. I had time to sleep it off." Chat tilted his head again, listening intently as her voice grew quieter "After a while, I remembered them, but there's so much I've forgotten. I couldn't tell you how I and Alya met. I couldn't tell you when she and Nino started dating, or even when they started to like each other. I couldn't even tell you almost anything I've been up to in the last few years. There are so many gaps, and I don't know what to do." she was crying now, and Chat could feel his heart breaking at the sight.

"Have you told your parents? Your doctors?" Chat asked, and Marinette pursed her lips. _That would be a no_. He thought as he watched her. "You need to tell them, how else will they help you?"

Marinette sighed some as she looked up to Chat. Her eyes were still brimming with tears "They've been through enough, Chat, and I'm piecing things together on my own. But I'm afraid that it'll be too late if I wait until I'm healed." Marinette admitted "If I wait until I don't need the medication, my memories may be lost. My memories of my friends, memories of my parents, memories of... you..." she said that last part quietly "My doctors say nothing is wrong up there, I really don't think they could help. I need to do this on my own."

Chat listened to her quietly for the time. When she finally stopped talking, he cut in "You don't have to do it alone." Chat told her "I can help. We've only met a few times in the past, but I can tell you all about it. And I can tell you about akuma attacks that happened to people at your school. That might help you with memories of your friends, it might spark other memories of them too." Chat nodded his head, it sounded like a good plan to him if she refused to tell anyone else "What do you say, Princess, want to give it a try?"

Marinette's eyes still watered a bit, but she smiled too. Chat thought that was probably a good sign "Only if you're sure, Chat. But I know what you do is important. If you... can't come back for some reason then don't feel guilty."

Chat shook his head "I can handle coming by every night or two to help you remember." he searched around for a piece of paper. When he found one, he wrote a number down on it "This is a number to a disposable phone." he told Marinette as he scribbled a paw print on the bottom under the number as a sort of signature. He set the paper on her table "Ladybug and I use them sometimes when akuma attacks are more frequent than normal. So that we can contact each other when we're dressed down as civilians." he smiled to Marinette "I trust you, and I know you won't give it to Alya." he chuckled some "Anyway, use it to text me anytime, ok? And use it to text me if a night isn't a good night to stop by. Otherwise, I might show up at a bad time."

Marinette smiled to Chat gratefully "Thanks, Chat." she paused a moment "Oh dear, I've kept you up too long. Why don't you head on h-"

Chat shook his head "Instead, why don't I tell you a story?" he suggested "Just until you doze off. It might help, you never know." after Marinette reluctantly agreed Chat turned the light back off for her and began to speak soothingly.

Chat told Marinette about the akumatized Evillustrator, and how she had stood up so bravely against him, taking his stylus from him even though she knew that he could, and would turn on her. "And he certainly did, trapping us both in a box on a sinking ship. I would have drowned without you, you know." he remembered the memory fondly "You came up with the idea to extend my baton to pop us and the box into the air. You saved us both with your wit, and I saved us with my agility of course." Chat chuckled softly as he continued the story. It seemed that parts of it were starting to seem familiar to her. But soon her eyelids began to droop. Chat tapered off the story when her eyes were closed. He watched her for a few moments to make sure she was actually asleep.

When he was sure she was asleep, he finally spoke "Goodnight, Princess." he said in barely a whisper before he jumped back out of the window he had come in. He smiled to himself as he vaulted onto a rooftop, headed back into the city. _I knew I could help her as Chat. I suppose Ladybug with have to patrol without me for a while, I'll leave her a note at our usual spot to explain._ And he did just that before heading back home to steal a few hours of sleep. How could he have known just how bad of an idea that really was?


End file.
